The Soulseeker pt.1
This story is about my experience after I bought Skyrim. I will tell as I remember the experience. Before I start let me tell you the reader about myself. I will admit I am a little anti-social and due to this I don’t have many friends. I also never got along well with my family either. Possibly another chalk up for being anti-social. Also another thing about me is that I do play a lot of video games. I play them as my little way to escape reality. Oct. 3rd 2012 – I would say that this is the day that it started. On October 3rd I went to the closest GameStop which was about 20 miles away. I had been saving up money for the longest to get Skyrim for the PS3. I remember how excited I was because me and most of my friends in my tight little circle of friends enjoyed the series. To also admit me and one of them had completely ran oblivion into the ground. As I pulled up and walked into the store the manager who I knew from going in the store many times called out is usual greeting to me. He then asked me if I needed help finding anything. I told him I was wondering if they had any used copies of skyrim because I didn’t have to money to full price for a new copy. He said sure I just put one on the self if I wanted him to he would go get it for me. I told him I could go get it. I walked over to the self and grabbed the copy. I paid for it and went outside to my truck. Now I will admit to being the curious guy when buying used games and opened up the game case. I know that I could have checked if it had a manual when the store manager put the game in the case. I wasn’t paying attention because I looking at the TVs advertising new games. To my disappointment there was no manual. However written with a sharpie was Th3_Souls33k3r. I took it as an old owners PSN name. I returned home and played the game. Oct. 6th 2012 – I would say that I had an event that I wouldn’t say at the time was creepy at all. My Orc was running around the countryside of Riften and along the road I found an Imperial. The Imperial was an old man and I stopped to talk to him. I did it mainly to see if I was going to get a miscellaneous quest. Since I was told Skyrim had random encounters and sometimes they gave quest. He said that he was going to Rorikstead to see his grandson on his birthday. I then left the man and walked around some more until I found a dragons nest or hideout whichever you want to call it on the map. Oct. 7th 2012 – The old Imperial I had mentioned that I met on the road yesterday I found today. Only he wasn’t alive and there were two other NPCs dead with him. He was slumped in the driver seat of a wagon. So was one of the other corpses and the other corpse was lying off the walkway face down. I found this strange because I knew this was the same Imperial from yesterday only the Imperial from yesterday wasn’t on a wagon or even near one. However it was probably one of the games random encounters I had heard about. I saved the game and went to sleep as I really didn’t have much else to do and was tired. Oct. 9th 2012 – I didn’t play Skyrim yesterday as it was October and caught up in the Halloween spirit decided to look up some creepypastas. However today I was back in the mood to continue running around the landscape of Skyrim. As I turned on my PS3 I received a phone call from my mother. She sounded as if she was chocked up and taking deep breaths in between sobs. She told me my grandfather was coming down for my birthday which would be tomorrow. However on his way down he was hit head on by a drunk driver. They had taken him to the hospital by helicopter but they lost him along to way. I stood there holding the phone dumbstruck because the coincidence had hit me. I asked her what time was it when he died I asked her. She replied that they said around 1:43 a.m. I said okay let me know when the funeral is going to be and if they find out anything else. I looked at the TV screen still somewhat dumbstruck. The Skyrim theme playing through the speakers I grabbed my controller and hit start. I loaded my game my last save which was at the wagon site. I hit the wait button and saw the time was 1:23 a.m. I sat in my chair. I felt a shiver down my spine and a tear ran down my eye. I had decided to not play today and turned off my system. Oct. 11th 2012 – I had finally given into my curious side and decided to play Skyrim again. While running around I started to feel uneasy. I felt a shiver down my spine and felt if I was being watched. I looked around the room I was in and saw nothing. However in the game I was running around with my bow and killed a deer which leveled me up. It made me feel a little happy because now I can zoom in with the bow. It was night on the game but while running around the forest of Falkreath I got the feeling again. This time for some strange reason instead of looking around my room I looked around on the game. I pulled out my bow and pointed to where the tree was dense at. I zoomed in and I felt a bit creeped out. I saw to my belief to be a NPC but he just stood there looking in my direction. I think what creeped me out the most about it was that while the NPC was doing this he was also fully dressed in Deadric armor. I took off in that direction after this mysterious NPC. I zoomed in again with my bow only to see him walking backwards away from me as I was moving toward him. I was out in the distance away from him and I could only see him when zoomed in with a bow how can he see me? As far as I could tell he didn’t have any weapons. I decided to pause and save the game. I then shut off my PS3. Oct. 12th 2012 – I decided to put all my energy to finding out who this NPC was. I reloaded my save and continued running in that direction. I finally hit the Cyrodil boarder and had to turn around. I then pointed my back in the direction I came in case I missed him. Zoomed in and scanned the tree line and saw him walk out from behind a tree almost as if he wanted me to see him. I ran into that direction again but to no avail. I decided to return to Whiterun and grab one the companions to help. We then went back into the Falkreath woods. I don’t know why but I had the intent to kill this NPC. Maybe because of how it creeped me out or maybe because how it appeared to be following me. After searching for several hours I couldn’t find him again. I then found a cave along a mountain side. That is not what irked me, not at all. It was named seekers lair but I have explored all of the Falkreath area and I haven’t once seen this cave. As I went into the cave I was loaded into and large cavern. I heard someone in a deep voice say finally you have come. I had subtitles on and the name that was shown in front of the sentence was The Soulseeker. I looked up and saw him up on a ledge with a drawn bow in hand. He let go and the arrow flew through the air and hit the companion with me. I heard him cry brother help me and he fell over. The NPC now named The Soulseeker jumped down from his ledge and pulled out a deadric great sword. Out of quick panic of not wanting my character to die I paused my game. I then hit save and quit. Oct. 13th 2012 – I turned the game back on to find that im not in the cave anymore. My orc is in the middle of Whiterun with the dead companion right beside me. The guards came up and I got the same dialog as if I murdered him. I paid off my bounty and went into my house shortly afterward my phone rang. It was my mother and her voice was hysterical. Between crying and whimpering she was able to tell me that my brother was shot and killed. I quit talking and stared at the screen. I mean sure I didn’t get along with my brother at all but still. I heard the NPCs voice in my head repeating finally you have come. Almost as if it was waiting for me to find that cave and go in there after it was stalking me through the forest. Out of fear I turned the game off and tried not to think about it. Oct. 26th 2012 – I was on Playstation Home and I received a message. I went to the dash board and moved it over to messages. The hair on my arms stood up as I saw the sender was Th3_Souls33k3r. I felt dread as I decided to open the message and read it. What I felt afterwards was anger. It said I haven’t seen you on the game for some time? It didn’t take you long getting over your grandpa. Tell you what if you come back to the game now I won’t collect you next. Does that sound fair? It was mocking me I thought. It killed my grandpa and brother. Out of anger I quickly left playstation home and ejected resident evil 6. I grabbed Skyrim and put it inside the PS3 determined to kill this thing or person or whatever it was. The main screen popped up and I hit the start button. Then quickly loaded my orc and went to work. Oct. 27th 2012 – I had been up all night and I was able to make legendary deadric great sword and give it a life suck enchantment. I also made legendary dragon armor and went to buy tons of health potions. I was ready and I went out to the Falkreath wooded area looking of The Soulseeker. After running around for about two hours I found a wood elf that looks like my friends character from oblivion. I walked up to talk to him and he replied with gasp and looked left. I turned my character left and saw the same deadric armored character from before. He pulled out his sword and charged ending with a swing at the elf. I swung my sword at him and he moved his aim at my orc instead. He only slightly hit the elf who ran off quickly. I drunk a health potion and continued to fight the thing I just really wanted to kill it right now. He soon unequipped the great sword and grabbed a bow shooting at me. As he did he was backing away giving away to the thought that I was beating this thing. I…I could kill it and be gone of it. I continued charging with my orc at the thing swinging at it. His character went into a kneeling state which meant he was tired and out of stamina or he was un killable. Soon after fighting for about thirty minutes I had ran out of health potions and sword had ran out of charges. I saw the NPC called The Soulseeker running away and I chased after him. I was stopped at the Cyrodil boarder but I saw him still running up a hill and gone. I don’t know if I won or not but I failed in doing what I had set out to do in the first place. Oct. 28th 2012 – My friend with the wood elf character did get stabbed but he didn’t die. He was safely taken to the hospital. They gave him stiches, gauze, anti-biotics , and other things needed for him to help take care of his wound. Oct 31st 2012 – Me and some of my friends are all hanging out wondering what to do. Someone suggest we play resident evil 6. I didn’t mind it was Halloween and zombies normally go hand-n-hand with it. We started playing one of the campaigns when a shiver went to my spine. A player joined our game through agent hunt, It’s basically a death match game mode when you take control of monsters in that campaign and you try to kill the players. However I was scared and wanted to ask my friends if they wanted to do something else. The name of the player that joined the game was Th3_Souls33k3r… Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Series Category:Journal